wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Sunny Today (The Wiggles Show! episode)
The Wonderful Nautical Jacket is an episode of Series 5. Plot Murray and Anthony appear and welcome everyone to the Wiggles show. Song #1: Di Dicki Do Dum The Wiggles dance around. Greg introduces everyone to the captain feathersword segment. Captain Feathersword is beachside with his friendly pirate crew. He has some good news; they will be receiving a visit from an officer from the Royal Navy, and his name is Admiral GoodBloke. Captain says how the admiral has a nice house, hat, and jacket. Maybe the jacket is what makes him popular? They also love the jokes he tells. He ponders how great the jacket is. Now they need to find a way to bring Admiral GoodBloke over to Pirate Park. They can't use the SS Feathersword as it is being cleaned. Any ideas? Gallant George suggests swimming to the Admiral, put him on his back, and swim back. Benny Bandicoot doesn't think it is safe. Caterina suggests finding another boat. Lucia says Bill O'Reilly has one. Oh really? No O'Reilly. But Bill is in New Zealand. Who else can pick him up? Captain mentions food, and then Anthony and Jeff appear. Anthony suggests using the Big R-r-r-red boat. They have some Blow Me Down jokes, and the two Wiggles head off to pick up Admiral Goodbloke. Captain has the Admiral inspect the crew. Aido does a back flip. Admiral says they are very happy. He starts to tell some jokes, and the crew laughs. "He really is a good bloke" He asks Dapper Dave a knock-knock joke. Captain asks the Admiral if he could wear his jacket. Song #2: I want to wear that jacket Captain has the jacket on, and he tells a joke. Everyone laughs, but then the Admiral tells another funny joke. Everyone laughs. "He really is a Good Bloke" Captain thought the jacket is what made him funny? The Admiral tells Captain he is still the friendliest and funniest pirate captain whether he wears that jacket or not. Captain asks his crew if that's true, and they agree. "Well, blow me down!" Everyone blows Captain Feathersword down. Captain says, "I've gotta stop saying that!" Everyone laughs. Jeff and Greg open doors and say hello. Murray reminds everyone to wear a hat on their head when they go outside. He puts on an outback hat, then a cowboy hat, then a captain hat, and finally an admiral hat. He has four hats on stacked on top of one another. Song #3: Hat On My Head Anthony and Murray introduce Wiggly animation Song #4: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! – Wiggly animation Jeff's animal of the week is the pink cockatoo. Murray does a dance. Then Greg opens a door and laughs. Anthony asks if you can point your fingers and do the twist? How about standing on one foot and shaking your heads? You can? OK, then let's go to the Wiggly concert. Song #5: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? – concert version Anthony plays some drums. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces the letter j. J is for jumping. Let's all jump! Anthony bounces around all sorts of ways including some squats. Jeff laughs and waves his hands. Captain Feathersword and his crew introduce their pirate items starting with his friendly pirate ship. Elefterios talks about his Pirate's Bouzuki. Alfonso tells us about his Torta de Pirati. Captain talks about Pirate Sailing. Ben talks about his Pirate Toothbrush. Lyn show us a Pirate Boot-Scoot dance. Caterina and Lucia talk about Pirate Exercises. Aido is upside-down and standing on his Pirate Hands. Gallant George poses and shows his Pirate Muscles. Dapper Dave talks about Jolly Pirate Tea. Clarkey B Cool talks about his "Cool Pirate Hairstyle". Captain says, "A bing-bang-bong, a ring-rang-rong. That's a pirate song!" Song #6: Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Caterina, Murray, and Clare say goodbye. Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:2006 episodes